Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device, and in particular concerns a safety device for use in a bath.
With many designs of bath tub, the tap or taps often project into the space within, or immediately above, the bath tub itself. Taps are generally formed from a very hard material such as metal, and can comprise sharp edges. Striking a part of one's body against a tap is therefore a hazard when using a bath. This is particularly the case for children or disabled people, who may have reduced awareness and/or coordination.
Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
It has previously been proposed to provide a tap protector, comprising a relatively soft body which fits over the free end of the tap. If a user bumps into the tap protector, the likelihood of injury and/or discomfort will be greatly reduced compared to striking the bare tap.